[unreadable] The increase in international travel from the United States, especially by high risk travelers, and the concern about new and re-emerging infectious diseases and their spread by global migration makes it imperative that better methods are sought to reduce travel-related illness. The aims of this project are to define the types of travelers seen for pre-travel advice and characterize groups of high risk travelers; to assess knowledge, attitudes and practices of both travelers and health care professionals that provide them with advice; and to design ways in which travel clinic visits can be used to enhance routine adult health care, such as by increasing rates of immunization against influenza and other diseases. Study protocols to address these aims will be developed by members of the Boston Area Travel Medicine Network and other Travel Medicine Research Centers and CDC, and the study population will be travelers seen in the travel clinics and in the surrounding geographic area by both the travel medicine providers and by primary care practitioners in the area. The data generated by the project will be used to develop strategies and interventions to reduce travel related illness, especially for high risk travelers, and to use the opportunity of the travel clinic visit to enhance overall health. The increase in international travel from the United States, especially by high risk travelers, and the concern about new and re-emerging infectious diseases and their spread by global migration, makes it imperative that better methods are sought to reduce travel-related illness. The aims of this project are to study large groups of travelers, especially those who are high risk. The data from these studies will be used to develop strategies and interventions to reduce travel related illness, especially for high risk travelers, and to use the opportunity of the travel clinic visit to enhance overall health. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]